Stop and Stare
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Draco smirked as he saw Kagome blink and ask,"Would you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."He laughed, "I think you heard me right Higurashi, I am here because my father has showed an interest in you...and I want my father happy."Standing up he gave her a wink, "I will see you tonight...mother!" Then he disappeared with a loud crack leaving a stunned Kagome behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Stop and Stare**

**Summary: Draco smirked as he saw Kagome blink and ask, "Would you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly." He laughed, "I think you heard me right Higurashi, I am here because my father has showed an interest in you...and I want my father happy." Standing up he gave her a wink, "I will see you tonight...mother!" Then he disappeared with a loud crack and leaving a stunned Kagome behind.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi was twenty-one years old, and being the head graduate of her year and potions masters successor, she was requested by the new Headmistress of Hogwarts to return to Hogwarts as the new Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. Of course, she wouldn't decline the offer, Severus Snape had taught her more over the years as a Slytherin than any other teacher could, but it still hurt that the only reason she would be returning at all would be because of the death of her old Potions Professor and Head of House...to replace the brave hero of Slytherin House...she knew well enough though, she'd never really replace him, she could never fill such shoes, and he was and always would be the greatest Potions Master Hogwarts had ever seen.

She yawned, leaving Hogwarts grounds, she was on her way home but she had to walk the extra mile before she could apparate to her living room. So tired, she wasn't even aware of the silvery blue eyes watching her from the distance of a tower.

As she vanished, the figure in the tower stepped into the light of the sun and gave a soft inquiry to the teen next to him, "Tell me Draco, who was that young lady?"

The teen, Draco, who had been watching from the tower as the girl left the castle grounds, frowned and gave the older man a curious look. "Why so curious father?"

"...Your mother has been gone for longer than six months, and while I can't say I favor love, I do require companionship, a _Âme de deux_...of sorts..."

Draco looked down at where the girl had vanished from, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she was a graduate of 1993...house prefect and head girl...she was favored by Snape..."

"I think...no, I know...I want Miss Higurashi, I will make her mine."

Draco bowed his head, a small smirk formed on his head, he knew well enough that his father got what he wanted, and so there would be no arguing with him. "What does that make her then?"

His father, Lucius Malfoy smirked, "You should know, Draco, she will be your mother, I want you to invite her to dinner tonight, a celebration will be held between us before it is announced to the rest of the wizarding community. Understood?"

"Of course," Draco followed his father out of the school and sighed, he knew what was to be expected of him, and while it didn't bother him, he was somewhat curious about how Kagome would take the news. Considering...if he recalled correctly, she had been an extremely vocal upper-classman of his, and while she agreed with most of her Slytherin upbringing, she could argue a man out of the grave if she didn't him being deceased. He was positive that she would have a few words to impart on his father, no doubt about that, but his father would also have his own fair share of words to hand out. _'Tonight is going to be interesting...but first...I need to invite her,'_

"Father, if we are done here, I will leave first and head to Kagome's..."

Lucius nodded, watching his son descend the stairs of the tower they had been in only a while ago. He spent many hours at the castle repairing the damage he and the death eaters had caused, and today had been the last day of servitude towards McGonagall. Almost...she had offered him another position, but honestly, he hated kids, and wasn't entirely sure if he should in fact take the position. Although, he had lost his job at the ministry, so a job _was_ necessary and if it meant seeing the young beauty from earlier once more...he may be inclined to reconsider it.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat browsing through the books, taking her time. She had nowhere to be today and getting new books was always something she liked. Her collection had been ruined in the war, so she had to rebuy some...well _most_ of her book collection again.

"Miss Higurashi..." Kagome turned to see Draco Malfoy, she remembered him from school. She was older than him but she liked making sure she knew mostly everyone at the school and he was one of the few that had grabbed her attention.

Kagome smiled, "Hello Mister Malfoy, it's a surprise seeing you here,"

Draco smirked at her, "I was actually looking for you..." He paused and looked around the shop, he could see some people staring, "Would you mind coming to have tea with me, I have something to discuss with you..."

Blinking Kagome nodded, "That would be fine." She quickly grabbed a couple books off of the shelf and put them on the stack on a table a couple feet away from her, "I just need to buy these then we can head out."

She quickly grabbed her twelve books and made her way to the sales clerk to buy her books. The books were quickly rung up and Kagome paid for her books.

The sales clerk put them in a bag and smiled, "Have a nice day, and hope to see you back again."

Nodding Kagome gave a smile and quickly shrunk her bag, putting it into her purse as she walked back to where Draco was standing and waiting for her.

"I am ready to go now..." She looked at him as he smirked, "Where in mind did you want to have tea?"

"There is a nice place not too far." Draco held out his arm for her to take. With little thought she took his arm, she knew what a Pureblood was to act like.

"How have you been...I have read that things have been getting better for you since Potter defeated You-Know-Who..." She paused as they walked down the Alley, "I heard about your break up with Pansy Parkinson. I am sorry to hear it..." Though Kagome really was glad he didn't marry the pug looking woman, he could do a lot better than her.

Draco have a small chuckle, "I am happy to say that the breakup was my idea, and it is something I am glad to have happened. We were in an arranged marriage, but my father thought since the war was over I should have a choice of who I want to marry now and not be backed into it because of Pureblood supremacy Politics."

Kagome nodded, she understood where he was coming from, though she didn't have to really worry about family anymore. Most of her family passed away before the war started.

"Here we are." Draco announced as they stood in front of a small building. It was pretty, with whites and blues, it had a homey feeling to it.

On the sign read, _The Green Dragon_.

Kagome smiled, "How fitting a place, in fact, I wouldn't have chosen a better spot for tea with a Malfoy."

Draco smirked, opening the door for her, he watched as she entered with a nurtured grace that not many girls her age had. He followed her in before leading her to a table in a corner, "This is the only place you can find me or my father enjoying tea when its not in the confines of our estate, please, sit." He pulled a seat out and guided her into the chair before pushing it in a bit.

"Now, Draco..I know you didn't ask me out here for tea, somethings on your mind, may I ask what it is?"

"One moment," he held out two fingers and the woman behind the counter smiled and nodded, "I do hope you enjoy Chai,"

"It has a refreshing taste, though...with the mix of Cinnamon, Cardamom, Cloves and Ginger, if not done right, it can be a little too spicy for me. However, it does hold a unique charm of its own, a warm and soothing aroma and, if done right, a fresh and spicy taste...I guess, yes, I do like Chai...if-"

"If made correctly, and it always is here."

She smiled and watched as his eyes danced across the patrons in the Cafe, catching her eyes, he looked up in time for the tea to be set down before them. "Alright Draco, your reason for asking me here, please." She took a sip of the tea before her, it really was done beautifully, perfectly balanced with spice and a little milk.

"Ah, as you may have _read_, my father and mother have recently undergone a divorce."

"Recently? Didn't that occur six and a half months ago,"

"Yes, and for me, who has been with her for seventeen years, six and a half is nothing in comparison, it's recent to me."

Kagome nodded, "Of course, please continue."

"Earlier this afternoon, my father and I witnessed your departure from Hogwarts grounds,"

Kagome stared curiously at the teen across from her, "Oh?"

Draco smirked, "Yes, and it seems my father has taken a liking to you."

"How do you mean?" A sinking feeling followed her latest sip of tea, causing her to place the small china cup down on the saucer before he continued any farther.

"My father has extended an invitation to you to dinner, dress formal, and be there at no later than seven."

Kagome frowned, "Tonight?"

"Of course, dress to impress, Miss. Higurashi, I want my father to be speechless at the sight of his future wife." He placed a few galleons on the table in front of Kagome.

Draco smirked as he saw Kagome blink and ask, "Would you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

He laughed, "I think you heard me right Higurashi, I am here because my father has showed an interest in you...and I want my father happy." Standing up he gave her a wink, "I will see you tonight...mother!"

Then he disappeared with a loud crack and leaving a stunned Kagome behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: So here is Chapter One of Stand and Stare, hope everyone enjoyed it, I love the plot, which is Yuki's idea, and I enjoyed writing this chapter with her; I can't wait to write more, but only if we get some Reviews! JA~!**

**Yuki: I do have a weird mind it seems...I don't know yet if that is a good thing...so read and be the judge! Tell us what ya think! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop and Stare**

**Summary: Draco smirked as he saw Kagome blink and ask, "Would you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly." He laughed, "I think you heard me right Higurashi, I am here because my father has showed an interest in you...and I want my father happy." Standing up he gave her a wink, "I will see you tonight...mother!" Then he disappeared with a loud crack and leaving a stunned Kagome behind.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat there, tea still in her hands, she really had no idea what to even think on what just happened. Her brain literally couldn't process it at the moment.

She, Kagome Higurashi, was speechless. Something that didn't happen very often. She was usually able to make a smart comment, or insult someone no matter the situation, but here she was not able to make a comment on what had just occurred to her!

Draco Malfoy had mostly told her his father wanted her as his wife, and Draco was supporting his father. That would make her his mother! She wasn't that much older than him...she didn't know how she should feel in this situation.

It was just...weird. That is the only thing that could describe the situation she was being put in. It was just plain weird!

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her cup of tea away. She didn't need to worry about paying, since it seemed Draco had already done so.

Always the gentleman.

'_What am I going to do...' _Kagome thought as she continued to sit there, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

It was a few minutes later, staring out the window of the Tea shop, that the answer to her dilemma appeared in the window display of the shop across the street from her. A smirk formed on her lips and she gave a soft chuckle, _'Dress to impress indeed...'_

Standing, Kagome made her way out of the Green Dragon, not finishing the tea she left behind, she walked across the street and stared up at a Mannequin dressed gorgeously in a high low sweetheart knee-length dress, with floor-length long chiffon and silk trailing behind it. It was beautiful, but it was white, and she did _not_ do white. Entering the shop, she smiled at the assortment of colors and walked up to a witch with a needle held carefully between her lips as she wrote somthing on a tag.

"By any chance, do you have a dress that you might consider to be _Slytherin_ worthy?"

The woman quirked a brow as she turned and took in her customer, removing the needle from her mouth she scoffed, "And who do you think you are? Narcissa Malfoy?"

Kagome laughed, "I hardly think I'm Narcissa, and she is no longer a Malfoy, if the papers are anything to go by."

"..." The woman sighed, shrugging her shoulders, she stabbed a black needle ball that hung around her neck before walking off to the back of the shop. "Slytherin worthy, huh? You planning to take over the world or something?"

"No, I am only out to have fun and cause a little heartache, why...do you think I'd be suitable as the worlds ruler?"

"Not hardly..." she looked at a dress, turned to Kagome, then shook her head, "you need something to show off your curves, you have a nice body, and your breast look to actually be real, no beauty charms, no implant charms...turn and let me see your backside."

Kagome frowned, but turned to the entrance all the same.

"Not much of a butt, must be due to your body structure, your rather small in frame, this should accentuate your your curves and add on that extra piece of skin you need on your backside."

Kagome seriously felt as if she'd just been insulted, but snatched the dress from the witch all the same. It was actually really beautiful! An A-line Princess silhouette that looked to be about knee-length, a bateau neckline and a dropped waist made the rest of the dress, in a light chiffon fabric with off shoulder pieces of organza that tied and made the sleeves, the organza fabric itself fell just above the hem of the dress, the color was a dark green, with silver beading making up the shape of a snake at the center of the bust.

"Perfect..."

"Yeah, I know...want it or not?"

"...I'll take it,"

The woman smirked, "Not going to ask how much it is?" she eyed Kagome's choice of wardrobe, nothing homely, but definitely nothing of the rich and powerful.

"The price doesn't matter, just bill Lucius Malfoy."

The woman laughed out, "You're kidding!"

Kagome looked at the woman, her face betrayed none of the humor she felt, and she played the part of the Rich and Powerful to perfection, despite her clothes. "I'm not really the kind to joke about such things,"

"...right, a name, and address...your signature will still be needed, and...for your sake, I hope you are serious."

"I am," Kagome pulled out her wand, "I can use a magic seal,"

"...fine," The woman pulled out a form and set it up for a billing to Lucius Malfoy through Owl Mail, and then pointed to a line, "Place the magic seal on this line."

"Right," Kagome pressed her wand to the paper and watched her name form on the parchment in a bright red before shining brightly then dimming into a black ink. "If that is it, I will be off."

"...yeah, one question, are you and Draco Malfoy...in a relationship?"

"No,"

Her eyes widened, "So you and Lucius?"

"...I'm sorry, but I am not in a relationship with any Malfoy's. This dress is payment for making me waste valuable time dealing with an immature Lucius. If you will excuse me," Kagome bowed and left with the dress in hand, apparating to her home as soon as she was outside of the shop, wondering just exactly how she was going to do this...whatever _this_ was.

**x-X-x**

Kagome sighed as she looked herself in the mirror, she really didn't know why she was going through with this, but she knew if she ignored a Malfoy they would just come looking for her. It was best for her to confront him and set things straight instead of not paying attention to him at all.

If she remembered how Draco reacted to being ignored by her while in school, his father would be much worse and see her out until she did something she would definitely regret.

Picking up another bobbypin, she quickly pinned a couple loose strands of hair back, "I guess this is as good as it is going to get..." She muttered, as she sighed.

As Kagome continued to look in the mirror a few more seconds until there was a firm knock on her apartment door. She had a feeling on who it was.

Taking a calming breath she answered the door, and as she predicted a confident Draco Malfoy strutted into her apartment without asking entry.

As Draco turned to look at Kagome he paused as a small smirk came over his lips.

"What?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

Draco looked Kagome over again smirk growing, "..How Slytherin of you.." and paused before continuing, "Father will like it..."

This caused Kagome to give him a look, "I hope he likes it..." She gave a smirk, "..he did buy it..."

Draco looked at the older woman for a minute before breaking into laughter, "You are a Slytherin all right..." Blue eyes meeting blue as Draco continued, "He may even like you more now for that stunt..."

That isn't what Kagome wanted, and Draco saw the twitch on her face as he looked her straight in the eyes, "I don't think anything can really stop my father from pursuing you..."

That is definitely something Kagome didn't want to hear. Taking a deep breath she gave the younger Malfoy a look, "Why don't we just get going so I can get this dinner done and over with..."

Draco chuckled, "I don't know if Father will be letting you go anywhere in that dress..."

Kagome glared, "What is that suppose to mean..."

The blonde grinned, "You definity are going to have his attention...He may just keep you locked in the Manor once he sees how...desirable you look out of your regular robes..."

This made Kagome tense up and huff, "I am going to change."

"Oh, no you don't." Draco grabbed her by the waist and sighed, "Father would be most upset if I told him that I let you change out of that." and without any warning Draco apparated the both of them right into Malfoy Manor.

"Well well, this is a picture" A voice purred behind her making Kagome stand straight and slowly turn around.

It looks like running away wasn't an option now. Standing in front of her was Lucius Malfoy and he had a look that definitely said he wanted her.

In more ways than one.

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: Finally done! hehe Sorry people for the wait. We had lost alot of sleep typing. And now we are doing more typing! I have been on a summary spree! In the last...two/three days I have written over 50 summaries... -smiles innocently- Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Read and Review! Tell us your thoughts on it! **

**Akuma: Chapter Two is up~! WAH~! Super exciting that these stories are moving so smoothly! We will be starting some...InuYasha/Rise of the Guardian fics soon, so keep your eyes peeled, and actually, why not tell us what you think about the idea of IY/RotG, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stop and Stare**

**Summary: Draco smirked as he saw Kagome blink and ask, "Would you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly." He laughed, "I think you heard me right Higurashi, I am here because my father has showed an interest in you...and I want my father happy." Standing up he gave her a wink, "I will see you tonight...mother!" Then he disappeared with a loud crack and leaving a stunned Kagome behind.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

She wasn't about to say that she'd _imagined _what the Malfoy Manor had looked like, because she hadn't. However, she could recall thinking to herself once that if Draco Malfoy was this big a Slytherin smuck, then his parents must be ten times worse. Goes to show she had been right, looking around at the white marble floors, the white pristine walls with trickles of silver mixed in with the white. Silver and green vases and interior furniture, green rugs, tapestries, snake designs and such. It was what one might expect the house to look like, green, silver and somewhat evil...she liked it...

Following Draco and Lucius to the dining room, Lucius guided her to a seat where Draco pulled the seat out for her as she sat. It was weird, watching the two of them be so kind, she was used to Draco, somewhat. He had attempted wooing her once long ago in school, but that hadn't worked out for him all that well. She had...at the time...had a crush on Blaise, but if she recalled, the Italian had eyes for some Ravenclaw. It didn't bother her, not then, and not now. She had never really been one for relationships, merely having a crush, but that was all, her studies had always been more important.

"So, Kagome, I can call you Kagome, can't I?"

Kagome raised a brow, it wouldn't matter if she said no, he would still call her Kagome, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try! "I would rather you not, _Mr. Malfoy_,"

He chuckled, "Come now, formalities are a thing of the past, Lucius, please. Kagome, you were recently at Hogwarts, we happened to see you there ourselves, planning to become a Professor?"

Kagome bowed her head sadly, "I will be replacing...Severus..."

He quirked a brow at the familiarity, she hadn't said Professor Snape, she had _clearly_ said _Severus_. "You and Snape were close?"

She laughed, but it was soft and didn't reach her eyes, "Something like that..." She sighed.

Draco cleared his throat, "Father, why not call the House Elves to bring out the food," he was becoming slightly uncomfortable. They had barely been in the dining room for ten minutes and he was already starting to think that maybe this _was _a bad idea.

"I suppose you are right, Miss. Kagome, I do hope that this isn't too much of an inconvenience, I was hoping we could have some time to talk and get to know one another, as I'm sure you have your own thoughts about being married, to me, or anyone else, on just a whim."

'_Oh yeah, I have thoughts on the matter alright! I'm not going to get married to you!' _Kagome smiled, "Yes, you are right,"

Draco frowned, staring at the empty plate in front of him while the other two talked. He honestly just wanted to eat, but they were dragging this out horribly!

"So, what are your thoughts on a union between us."

She gave a small laugh, "You really want to know?"

"I would enjoy listening to your argument, as I'm sure you have one."

"Boy do I,"

Draco glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, she really was beautiful, he wondered momentarily why it was he was helping his father obtain her heart when he himself couldn't even do that.

"I am, to be quite frank, insulted that you and your son would think I'd just jump on the Malfoy wagon, without another thought."

Lucius raised a brow at her odd choice of words, but he understood.

"I'm not some power hungry woman, that I would just marry you if told to. My parents are both deceased, and as such, I don't have any arranged marriages, I'm happy for that, and that also means that no one can tell me who I'm to marry. This...Mr. Malfoy, includes you."

He chuckled, "I was hoping to have a few meetings prior to any weddings, if not, perhaps you would allow me to court you?"

Kagome looked thoughtfully at him, she didn't really have a _problem_ with him, yes, he was twice her age, and yeah, he had sent his _son_, who was just a little younger than herself, to tell her that she was going to be his new wife...but from what McGonagall had been telling her, both had been well behaved since the fall of the Dark Lord, and Lucius especially had been on his best behavior. "...I suppose that is fine, but I must request that you and your son not pressure me into anything,"

Lucius nodded, "As you wish," he clapped his hands and the food appeared before them, Draco let out a happy sigh. "Before we eat, I was hoping for a little more insight on your relationship with Severus,"

Draco slammed his fork down on the table, "Father~!"

"Silence, Draco...tell me Kagome, how close to Severus were you. We were such good family friends, but I don't think he ever mentioned you."

She looked longingly at the food before her before sighing, "...I would hope not," she stood, "I'm not really hungry, I'll call it a night and head home...until next time, Mr. Malfoy."

She made her way to the archway of the dining room that led out to the doors.

Lucius stood and followed after, "I'd rather you didn't, this is curious, a student and teacher relationship, perhaps?" He inquired, taking her by the wrist as he stopped her from leaving.

Draco stared down at his food, glaring irritably at it before standing and following after his father and Kagome.

"What!?" She turned and slapped the elder Malfoy hard against the cheek. "Severus never so much as _touched_ me! My relationship with the Professor was one of Idolization! I was his pupil...his apprentice...and that is all you need to know!" She pulled her wrist from his grip and left through the door with him and Draco both chasing after her.

"Miss. Higurashi! The dress..."

She paused and turned slowly to face him, a cold glare on her features at the mention of the dress she wore, "What about it?"

He held up the receipt for the dress, he chuckled, "I do believe it's mine, I did buy it,"

Kagome seethed, "I'm not about to take it off you senile old man!"

Lucius smirked, "Then come back inside,"

She laughed out, "I'm not about to do that either,"

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you with much choice, Miss. Higurashi, you either place that dress in my hands, or return inside and join me and my son for the remainder of dinner. Your choice..."

She looked him dead in the eyes, lifting the skirt of her dress, she pulled her wand from the garter which held it safely to her leg, then pointed it to the straps of her dress, she whispered something under her breath, and Lucius watched in fascination as the straps broke and the dress pooled around her ankles, Draco who was watching from the doorway felt his own knees go weak.

Kagome now dressed in just a camisole and undergarments, walked up so that her chest was a mere inch from his own, smirked up at the man before her, "Happy?" she asked, before a loud _pop_ echoed in Draco and Lucius's ears.

Kagome was gone...and the dress lay forgotten on the ground.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Morning)**

Kagome muttered a few curse words as she woke up and the events that had transpired last night came flooding back into her mind. Last night really didn't go as she had planned, she had somewhat lost her temper.

The only reason that happened was because Lucius brought up Severus. He will always be a touchy subject with her. He was like a father to her and she couldn't do anything to save him.

She wasn't even able to see him in his last moments, she found him only because Harry Potter told her he was dead. He knew how close the two were.

Kagome got dressed into a simple sundress, and slipped on a pair of matching sandals to go with it. She really needed to find something to do so she could blow off some steam.

She couldn't do that last night because it was too late to actually do something, unless she wanted to go to a club...a place she wasn't too keen on stepping foot in.

She quickly appreciated into Diagon Alley and sighed as she turned around and her not paying attention because of being still somewhat irritated ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said, as she looked up to see who she had run into.

Blinking, a smile broke out onto Kagome's face, "Charlie!" It had been awhile since she had seen him.

The redhead smiled and gave a laugh, "Well, If it isn't the slimy snake!"

Kagome huffed, "If I'm a Slimy snake you're an overbearing Lion."

This made Charlie laugh again, a teasing grin in place, "Overbearing, I am no such thing! Don't mix me up with my brother!"

Laughing Kagome hugged him, he was the only Gryffindor she really got along with. He had a way with making a smile come to her face, "I would do no such thing...though..." A smirk came to her lips as she looked him up and down, "Bill was one with the better looks..."

A look of horror came to the dragon tamers face, "How could you say such a thing, "

Kagome held a serious face, "Don't feel too bad, its just girls are suckers for scars and pretty blue eyes."

"Traitor!" Charlie cried, hand over his heart in hurt manner as he took a few steps back away from Kagome.

The two stood in silence before they both started laughing. Kagome was the first to start talking again, "Really, how have you been?"

Charlie smirked at the blue eyed girl, "I've been good. It's good to be back in England again..."

Kagome nodded, "I can understand that...are you really doing okay though...I heard about Fred."

Charlie sighed, eyes downcast, "We are doing much better. Everyone has started laughing and moving on again..." He gave her a small smile before pausing as if he just had an idea, "Speaking of family..."

Kagome blinked, "Yes?" He paused, and she was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"How about you come to lunch with me...Mom and Dad are expecting me...there will be a couple others joining but I really don't want to be the only single person there...how about it?"

Kagome nodded smiling, "Sure, it would be nice being around some friendly faces for a while." She had been keeping to herself most of the time...except last nights activities and going to see Minerva at Hogwarts.

"We can meet up here in an hour?" Charlie suggested.

Kagome was going to say something but paused as her eyes caught something or a couple people entering the Alley.

Kagome's smile tightened, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Charlie gave her a curious look, before Kagome said, "How about we leave..._now?"_

Charlie knew that Kagome would have a reason, so he lifted an eyebrow and gave her a smirk, "As the Lady wishes,"

Kagome looked behind her, her eyes locking with Lucius and Draco's before she disappeared still in Charlies arms.

She knew the next time she saw them, from the look in Lucius's eyes, he would be having a few words with her. Even if he didn't have the right to give her those words...

**x-X-x**

**Akuma: HO HO HO~! . Okay, so it isn't **_**quite**_** time for Christmas yet, but you can't blame me for being in the giving mood~! XD AS SUCH...Me and Yuki are giving you the next chapter of Stop and Stare~! Hope you guys enjoy~ Leave a Review!**

**Yuki: Hope everyone liked this! I had a lot of fun writing Charlie in here... -smirks- he is such a fun character! Also, I have started using my old account and posted a Avengers/Inuyasha fic there...go review? Please? lol Anyway, Tells us your thought on this fic! Read and Review~!**


End file.
